


RiD15 AND SOMETIMES PRIME STORY DUMP

by Vartheta999



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: A lot of stories, After Series Stories, Gen, Just gonna keep adding tags, Oh and I'll keep adding characters, Side Stories, a lot of OCs - Freeform, backstories, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vartheta999/pseuds/Vartheta999
Summary: It's a story dump where all the the abandoned and unfinished works in my Docs are finished and dumped here for you to read!





	RiD15 AND SOMETIMES PRIME STORY DUMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe and Nitrobolt have a moment  
> (Takes place after the episode Exiles)

“Why did you come back? Things were so nice when you were gone. Why does Primus, or whatever divine power, keep leading you back to my doorstep?”

It had been a few hours since the scrapyard was destroyed and a few hours since the battle with Steeljaw and his Pack at the Crown River Dam. And here was Nitrobolt, lying in the middle of Primus who cares where, staring up at the dark sky and reflecting on his whole life so far, mainly the parts that included Steeljaw.

He really did hate him, but why couldn't he just….let go? That's all he wants, to be free of this spark wrenching pain, can't Primus give him that.

Where's a mnemosurgeon when you need one? He could just have Steeljaw erased from his mind….

《Hey, dude, where are you?》Sideswipe interrupted his thoughts with a comm. 《Strongarm is losing it!》

“Tell her I have something on my mind, it's better if I'm not around her.” Nitrobolt replied with a heavy sigh. “And give her my love, Sideswipe….when you get back to the cave. You're behind me aren't you?”

“Scrap, how'd you guess?” He groaned as he came out from behind a huge rock. “So, what are you doing lying in the middle of nowhere. The ground doesn't exactly look comfortable enough to sleep on.”

“Frag off!” Nitrobolt barked, standing up and he walked a little ways before falling back to the ground.

“I would but….I don't want to get scrapped by Strongarm.” Sideswipe laughed nervously, earning a “Ugh!” from Nitro. “Look, dude, I know we're not bros or anything but I just wanna know if you're alright, okay—”

“You won't understand.” Nitrobolt sighed. “Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you.”

“It's about Steeljaw, isn't it?”

“No scrap, Sherlock, you wanna medal?”

“Whoa, no need to be mean, dude.” Sideswipe frowned, going over and sitting next to him. “Why do you like the guy anyway, he's crazy! He wants us all in the scrapheap….maybe not you, but for the rest of us, yeah.”

“I'd kill myself if that were the case.” Nitrobolt snarled, sitting up and pushing Sideswipe. “Now leave me alone, remember what happened the last time? I was about to fragging tear your arms off.”

“Hey!” Sideswipe grunted and pushed him back. “I'm trying to make you feel a little better, you jerk!”

“Your pushing me, Sideswipe, I don't want to hurt you—”

“Then just say how you feel and I'll leave!”

“You want to know, fine! I fragging hate Steeljaw so much and I wish I never met him, but I can't seem to live without him on my mind 24/7!” Nitrobolt shouted angrily. “I'm constantly thinking about when we met, our relationship and how it blossomed and how much I want to bring it back! But, then I remember the Steeljaw I loved never existed, he was just an act….He never loved me, I have to learn to accept that and I do, but it's just so hard….my dreams don't help either.” Nitrobolt’s angered expression suddenly contorted into one of heartbreak, and he hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face between his knees. “It's just so hard to let him go….I try so hard to, but no matter how many times I drop him, he always comes back. In some fragged up way, I fall in love again like the fool I am; I have to face it, I am unable to love anyone....even when I try to, when I _want_ to, I can't....”

“Hey, dude, don't say that.” Sideswipe coaxed him into looking at up him and he smiled. “You love Strongarm, don't you?”

“It's not the same, it's platonic.” Nitrobolt pointed out and sunk his face back into his knees. “I was meant to be alone, nobody would ever love a pathetic, piece of slag like me. My own carrier left me to die as a sparkling, he never loved me. I was just his ticket to leave the war and when that didn't work, he left me to die….”

“One, your carrier is the piece of scrap who left you and your sire to die, and two after that, Nightshade and….Onyx?....took care and loved you before they—” Sideswipe hesitated when Nitrobolt visibly froze. “They gave you back to Ineritio….why?”

“Simple, he was taking me off planet which was a lot safer than our current living conditions, and they couldn't just leave their comrades behind, so they sent me away.” He sniffed. “They wanted me to be safe, they didn't want me to die in a war related accident, I was only 622 years old. I wish they never did, my life may have been at risk 24/7, but I was loved. Ineritio gave me the best but treated me like scrap….”

“Well, at least you had a warm place to stay and someone to look after you, no matter how much of a glitch they were….” He sighed and looked at the night sky, nodding to himself as he felt a twinge of unhappiness deep within his spark. “And you had bots who loved you before that….You really are a luck son of a glitch….”

Nitrobolt lifted his helm up at the remark and stared at the crimson red mech and he saw that Sideswipe was now in the same position as he was, face in his knees. “Hey, Sideswipe….are you okay?”

He shrugged.

“I get the feeling this is my fault….”

“No, it isn't. I'm just, ya know….thinking, like you.” He shrugged again. “We're just a couple of dudes being guys, thinking about stuff...and stuff.”

“Oh, okay….Sideswipe, can I ask you something?”

He nodded. “Why not, we got nothing better to do.”

“Who....hurt you?”

“Hm?” He cocked his head to the side with a confused look.

“Who hurt you, if you don't mind me asking.” Nitrobolt asked quietly. “We could, you know, help each other feel better.”

Sideswipe smiled. “You mean that, Boltsy?”

Nitrobolt punched his arm at the nickname and smiled back. “Yeah, Swipers.”

Sideswipe took a few deep vents before he spoke up. “Well, it's kinda hard to remember, I was pretty young but not a sparkling anymore though, I was a youngling, probably 135. From what I do remember, though, I was living with both my creators, I might've had a brother….yeah, I did, he kinda looked like that stunticon guy now that I remember….Anyway, there were always explosions from the war happening outside, and we got scared all the time, but they would always be there to make us feel better.” He face was touched with a faint smile for a moment before the corners of his mouth fell into a frown. “One day, my sire took me to a spaceport. I can't believe I still remember what he said to me. He told me “Stay here. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise, I'll come back for you. Just stay here. No matter what, remember that….I love you.” and he left. I waited and waited, but he never came back.”

“What happened to you after that?” Nitrobolt asked. “Did anybody help you? I mean, you were a youngling in a war zone, that's pretty dangerous.”

“Oh, a bunch of mercenaries dragged me onto their ship and dropped me off at the Kimia facility where I was kinda like an errand boy when I got old enough. When that place was destroyed, I did escape and from then on I was bouncing from place to place, stowing away on freighters and getting free rides from bots who were kind enough.”

“That's good to know.” Nitrobolt said with a hint of relief. “At least you were mostly safe—”

“Not really, I always got into little fights and didn't exactly win most off them. Hard to believe, right?” He snorted a bit. “Anyway, for the first few years, I thought the mercenaries had kidnapped me but as I got older the more I began to accept he just abandoned me.”

Nitrobolt gave him a look of sympathy. “I'm sorry about that, Sideswipe….I have another question, if that's alright.”

“What?”

“I know Ineritio abandoned me ‘cause he hoped I'd die, why do you think he did it?”

“He didn't want me anymore, plain and simple.”

“Well...I think he left you there because of the fact he loved you.”

“How does that make any sense!?” Sideswipe snapped. “If he did, he wouldn't have left me there!”

“Chill! Just let me explain, okay?” Nitrobolt held up his hands defensively and continued. “Those mercenaries who took you away were most likely paid by him to do so, and when the war ended, he would take you back from them. They were probably supposed to look after you till then, but decided they didn't want to and left you at Kimia. Have you ever thought about it that way?”

Sideswipe stared at him for a long moment, slack-jawed and unblinking at the startling revelation as he slowly shook his head. He really never thought of it that way.

For all this time, he thought he'd been unwanted and left behind. Someone was probably out there, looking for him and he had hated that person for a vast majority of his life for what might have just been an act of love. “Thanks, Nitrobolt.”

“For what?”

“For….ya know, forget about it. You don't need to know.” He grinned, chuckling as he wiped the little bit of lubricant leaking from his optics. “We should probably get back to the cave before Bee loses it, too, and Strongarm tears up the cave.”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Nitrobolt nodded and both got up, stretching. “Race ya there?”

“Get ready to lose, Boltsy!”

“In your dreams, Swipers!”

The two transformed and drove off into the darkness of the the night, laughing like a pair of hoodlums all the way.


End file.
